villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Delsin Rowe
Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist/anti-hero of InFamous: Second Son. ''His ethnicity is of Akomish Native American. After living a "normal" life for 24 years, Delsin, a rebel, discovers he's a Bioterrorist (also known as a Conduit) after touching one of them and acquires the latter's powers, which is based entirely on Smoke Manipulation. However, he also possesses the ability to copy other conduits' powers. Just like Cole MacGrath, Delsin will be able to choose whether he is good or evil throughout the story because of the series' Karma system. So, in this instance, this is the form of Delsin, shall the player make him follow the ways of his Evil Karma, ''and make him do evil actions (terrorizing pedestrians with his powers, taking the evil action of a mission), resulting in him using his powers to care only for himself, and not for others. In this alternate universe, after killing Brooke Augustine, head of the D.U.P., Delsin frees all the conduits and takes all of their powers. He also destroys the Akomish Longhouse and Betty after being rejected by them for all of his evil deeds. Background Delsin is a 24-year-old who believes that he is destined for greatness. Being a street artist, his uncontainable free expression sets a perfect background for his standoff with the DUP. He grew up just outside of Seattle where, after rescuing the passengers trapped aboard a burning Conduit Transport, he discovers he can manipulate, direct, and even transform into smoke. Whilst wondering if he could have received his powers from one of the strangers on the transport, Delsin finds himself a target of the Department of Unified Protection (DUP), a government agency set up to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais never happen again. When Delsin discovers that he is now one of the "Bioterrorists" - whom the DUP ruthlessly hunt down and cage up - he's forced to run, searching for others like him in order to save those he cares about. The choices he makes along the way change the future of everyone around him. Delsin has a rebellious attitude and favors anti-authoritarian street art. He is also an artist himself and enjoys tagging buildings with his own artwork. Unfortunately, this constantly irritates and embarrasses his older brother, Reggie, who is forced to keep arresting him over and over again. inFamous: Second Son Evil Karma Ranks Unlike Cole, Delsin has five evil karma ranks instead of three. They are: Thug, Criminal, Bio-terrorist, Most Wanted, and Infamous. Thug : "Could you do me a favor and tell everyone thanks for taking one for the team, yeah?" : -Delsin's response to Betty during his first Evil Karma choice. Criminal : "I love you Reg, don't make me break that handsome nose of yours." : -Delsin during his second negative decision. Bio-Terrorist Most Wanted :"Eye for an eye, asshole." : -Delsin, after avenging his brother's death by killing Hank Infamous In this Karma State, Delsin is ruthless and selfish. He only cares about how his powers benefit him and other conduits after killing Betty and shows very little remorse for his actions. He has no sense of morality and will kill those in his way of absorbing more powers. The civilians will often call Delsin names when he walks by. They seem to absolutely hate him and even attack him while he is going to fight Augustine. Delsin's appearance will look different as well. His jacket is red and his denim vest will be black along with his jeans. He has dark rings around his eyes and looks sickly. Powers and Abilities Delsin discovers his powers when he absorbs the abilities of a man on a DUP carrier, taking on Smoke Manipulation. Later, he discovers that he possesses the ability to mimic the powers of other conduits, with no limit seemingly. *'Power Absorption:' Delsin has the natural ability to absorb the abilities of other conduits, which he discovers after encountering a crashed conduit transport vehicle.[2] This gives him the potential to be one of the most powerful conduits in existence, due to the fact that he can have multiple powers at any point and can always absorb more. It is unknown if there is any limit to how many powers he may absorb. **'Smoke Manipulation:' Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on Smoke and ember, having the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He can also deploy smoke grenades, which, after explosion, cover affected enemies in smoke and incapacitate them. Delsin can use the chain on his arm as a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash, similarly to how the Amp was wrought in Cole's electricity. Additionally, he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. His smoke dash can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, choke-slamming them to the ground in the process. Delsin also replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars, and DUP tear gas canisters.[3] He can use his special Smoke Karma Bomb ability called Orbital Drop: Delsin dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propel upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Delsin rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface. **'Neon Manipulation:' At some point, Delsin is revealed to have obtained Neon powers through absorbing them from Abigail Walker. With it, he is shown to have powers similar to his smoke dispersal abilities yet instead dissolves and reforms from gaseous energy based semblance. He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate some type of light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him, and brief after images of him, to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods of time.[4] Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion, he can also use neon to charge directly into enemies, knocking them over, similar to his smoke choke slam. He also has neon grenades which suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. Aiming while using the Neon power set utilizes a mode similar to Precision, time slows down and it highlights certain weak points around specific enemy body parts. Weak points are Karma specific, shoot an enemy in the head to cause them to be "obliterated" and explode into a puff of red neon and receive evil karma, or shoot them in the shins to restrain the enemy to receive good karma.[5] Sources show he also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs similar to Cole's Static Thrusters and Delsin's own Smoke Thrusters. He can replenish his Neon reserves by absorbing it from the brightly lit neon signs situated around the city. With Neon power active, Delsin can use his special Neon Karma Bomb called Radiant Sweep: in which he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion. The effects of which are currently unknown, other than the swathe of neon flames it leaves behind.[6] *'Parkour Skills: '''In addition, Delsin seems very physically able, having the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He will be able to climb buildings in a similar manner. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Basic Conduit Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: 'Like all Major Conduits, Delsin has enhanced strength. He effortlessly pulls his brother's arm off of Abigail Walker to the point where Reggie shows physical pain. '' *'Durability: '''Delsin is able to fall from relatively high distances and land unharmed. *'Rapid Healing: 'Delsin is stated to be able to quickly heal from sustained wounds. Trivia *He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Joel in ''The Last of Us, ''and is also the motion capture for him as well. *Despite his role being dependent on the player, his role as villain is non canon like his predecessor Cole MacGrath. You can see his canonical role in here. ** He shares some similarities to Duncan and Mike from ''Total Drama, they both have karma, they have a choice of what they can do and they're in love with a girl they like. Gallery 115px-ISS - Protector or Thug rank.PNG|Delsin's rank at Thug. 115px-ISS_-_Criminal_rank.PNG|Delsin's rank at Criminal. 115px-ISS_-_Bio-terrorist_rank.PNG|Delsin's rank at Bio-terrorist. 115px-ISS_-_Most_Wanted_rank.PNG|Delsin's rank at Most Wanted. 115px-ISS_-_Infamous_rank.PNG|Delsin's rank at Infamous. Category:Article stubs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Charismatic villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:One-Man Army Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Siblings Category:Successful Villains